Weapon Types
Disclaimer: The following classifications are player made, and may not reflect how DE classifies each weapon. *Note that with the new Damage 2.0, some weapon types have been removed In Warframe, there are three main categories of weapons: primary, sidearm and melee weapons. Within those categories, we can further group weapons based on their stats and attack style. Due to the variety of weapons in each category, it is hard to generalize about them. It is recommended to read each weapon's individual page. Primary Weapons Rifle Includes a wide variety of weapons. These weapons share a few traits: *Most deal damage. **Boltor deals damage. **Soma deals damage. *Most fire bullets. **Boltor fires bolts that have travel time and diminished accuracy at long range. **Dera fires plasma rays with short travel time and 100% accuracy. *Relatively high ammo capacity and good ammo efficiency. **A few have bad ammo efficiency due to high rate of fire. *Rifle Ammo Mutation Mod or Rifle Scavenger Aura Mod can be used to increase ammo pickup count. Shotgun Includes the shotguns Boar, Boar Prime, Drakgoon, Hek, Sobek, Strun, Strun Wraith and Tigris. These weapons share the following few traits: *Deal either damage (Hek), damage (Tigris, Drakgoon) or damage (Boar, Sobek and Strun). *Relatively small magazine size. *Damage falloff at long range. *Fire a number of pellets in a spread cone, the spread size depends on the shotgun. *Spread cones can be shrunk by zooming in (also works with sidearms). *Semi-automatic. **Boar and Sobek are automatic. *Shotgun Ammo Mutation Mod or Shotgun Scavenger Aura Mod can be used to increase ammo pickup count. Sniper Includes the sniper rifles Lanka, Snipetron, Snipetron Vandal, Vectis and Vulkar. These weapons share the following few traits: *Accurate at long range. **You have to adjust for Lanka's projectiles because they have travel time. *Slow rate of fire. *High base damage. *Deal various damage types. **Vectis, Snipetron and Snipetron Vandal deal damage. **Vulkar deals damage. *High critical chance. *High zoom. *Sniper ammo does not drop at as high a rate as other ammo types. *Sniper Ammo Mutation Mod or Sniper Scavenger Aura Mod can be used to increase ammo pickup count. Bow Includes the bows Dread, Paris, Cernos, and Paris Prime. These weapons share the following traits: *Capable of high accuracy at long range. **Have to adjust for the arrow's travel time and arc. *Slow rate of fire due to charge time. *Medium base damage. *High charge damage. *Deal various damage types. **Paris and Paris Prime deal damage. **Dread deals damage. **Cernos deals damage. *Charged attacks have high critical chance. *Silent weapon. *Capable of hitting multiple enemies when they're in a line. *Dead bodies can block arrows. ** The Cernos impales and is capable of multi-kills, as well as travel through some objects *Uses sniper ammo. **Sniper ammo is more rare than other ammo types. *Arrow Mutation Mod or Sniper Scavenger Aura Mod can be used to increase ammo pickup count. Launcher Includes the launchers Ogris, Torid, Penta and Miter. These weapons share the following traits: *All launchers take their ammo from the Sniper Ammo pool. *Slow rate of fire. **Torid has an innately slow rate while the Miter and Ogris need to be charged before each shot. *Projectiles have travel time. **Torid's toxic grenades also have heavy arcing. **Torid's grenades create clouds that do damage. *Extremely low ammo capacity and medium efficiency. *High risk of injuring or killing yourself. *Silent weapon. *Capable of killing multiple enemies with one shot. *Sniper Ammo Mutation Mod or Sniper Scavenger Aura Mod can be used to increase ammo pickup count. Special The following weapons take ammo from the '''Rifle Ammo' pool.'' *Dera *Flux Rifle *Ignis *Supra *Synapse The following weapons takes ammo from the '''Shotgun Ammo' pool'' *Phage Side Arm Weapons Side Arms are secondary weapons that can be just as powerful, and in some cases even more powerful, than Primary Weapons. *Nearly all weapons take from the Pistol Ammo pool. *Due to most Side Arm Weapons being ammo inefficient, Pistol Ammo Mutation Mod or Pistol Scavenger Aura Mod can be used to increase ammo pickup count. Single Includes a wide variety of weapons. These range from semi-automatic to single shot in some cases. Many of these weapons share a few traits: *Most are semi-automatic pistols. **Furis and Viper are automatic pistols. *These weapons take from the Pistol Ammo pool. *Most deal damage **Bolto and Lex deal damage. **Lato and Vasto deal damage. *Most fires bullets. **Bolto fires bolts. **Brakk, Bronco and Bronco Prime fire pellets in a spread, like a shotgun. Dual Dual weapons are pairs of sidearms, and include weapons such as the Aklato or Akbolto. *Most dual weapons are pairs of single sidearms. These have several differences from their single versions: **Increased fire rate from the single version. **Doubled magazine size from the single version. **Increased reload time from the single version. **Lower accuracy than the single version. *Crafting recipes usually require an Orokin Cell plus two copies of the weapon to be paired. The notable exceptions to this are the AkZani, the Twin Gremlins, and the Akstiletto which are the only dual weapons that are available only as pairs. The Aklato has no blueprint, but is purchasable with credits. Thrown Silent alternative to the traditional sidearm. Perfect for stealth. This includes Hikou (Prime), Kunai, Despair, and Castanas *Fast fire rate. *Fast reload speed. *Silent. *Have travel time and slight arc. Special *Acrid *Cestra *Detron *Embolist *Spectra *Stug *Tysis Melee Weapons Blade and Whip Weapons Includes the Mios and the Lacera. Because there are currently only two weapons most information here will be comparisons between the two weapons, but still holds information you need on both weapons, and this will be changed accordingly when a third weapon is released. * Both weapons have a long attack range. ** Mios' slam attack has an innate chance to trigger a Toxin proc on the target as well as knockdowns targets for about 5-7 meters. * The Mios does primarily Slash damage, while the Lacera does primarily Electrical damage. ** Both weapons also have base 80 damage. * The Mios has 1.08 Attack speed over Lacera's 0.917 Attack speed. * The Mios has low Puncture and Impact damage stats while the Lacera does not have any Slash, Puncture, or Impact due to its primary weapon damage being Electrical. * Both Weapons have a high status chance of 25% for Mios and 45% for Lacera. ** The Lacera has the highest status chance of all melee weapons and without Slash, Puncture, or Impact it's status procs are much more valuable because they will only be element procs * Both Weapons have a low critical chance. ** Although the Miso has a 15% critical chance over Lacera's 2.5%. Although both weapons are mainly modded towards Status chance builds. * Both weapons have 2.0x critical damage. * Both weapons come with their own polarities, the Mios having a polarity and the Lacera having a polarity. * There is currently only one Blade and Whip stance called Defiled Snapdragon. Not only is it the only stance mod for Blade and Whip weapons have it is very hard to obtain. It has a 0.031% chance to drop from the Scorpion an already semi rare enemy. ** Both weapons have the same polarity which matches the Defiled Snapdragon stance. Dagger Weapons Includes Heat Dagger, Dark Dagger, Ceramic Dagger, Karyst and Sheev. Daggers generally share the following traits: *Small attack range. *Fast quick melee but a slow attack speed. *Low to medium base damage. *Most deal damage. *Normal attacks generally only hit 1 enemy. Dual Daggers Weapons Includes Ether Daggers, Fang and Fang Prime. Dual daggers generally share the following traits: *Small attack range. *Extremely fast attack speed, striking multiple times per strike. *Low to medium base damage. Dual Swords Weapons Includes the non-dagger dual wielded weapons such as Dual Cleavers, Dual Ether, Dual Ichor, Dual Skana, Dual Heat Swords, Dual Kamas and Dual Zoren. Dual wielded melee weapons generally share the following traits: *Medium range. **Dual Zoren has a limited attack range. *Medium attack speed. **Dual Zoren has the highest attack speed in melee weapons. *Low base damage. *Most deal damage. ** Dual Ichor deal damage. *Low critical chance. **Dual Zoren, Dual Ichor, and Dual Cleavers has the high critical chance. *Hits multiple targets (unlike dual wield daggers). Claws Weapons Includes Ripkas, Venka, and Venka Prime. * Claw weapons are general hard to obtain, Ripkas needing two prior weapons, Venka needing a Clan Dojo and the research to be completed, and the Venka Prime part's has to be farmed from Void Relics. * Short range. ** This also includes the Slam attack range. * High Slash damage, medium Puncture, and very low Impact. ** The Ripkas have lower Puncture damage compared to the Venka weapons. * Medium to high attack speed. * Medium to high critical strike chance. * 2.0x critical damage. ** Venka Prime has 2.5x critical damage. * All Claw weapons have high ground finisher attack damage because of multiple strikes in quick succession, which causes status effect procs from every blow. * 15% Stance chance across all weapons. * The Venka Prime's Melee Combo Multiplier is 0.75 instead of the normal 0.5 allowing for larger damage multipliers in fewer hits. * The Ripkas have their own weapon mod called Hunter's Bonesaw. The other Claw weapons do not. Fist Weapons Includes hand-to-hand weapons like Ankyros, Ankyros Prime, Furax, and Venka. These weapons generally share the following traits: *Very limited range. *Slow to medium attack speed. *Medium base damage. *Most deal damage. *Relatively high critical chance. *Normal attacks only hit 1 enemy. *Medium AoE jumps attacks that will stagger or knock down enemies. Heavy Weapons Includes the heavy weapons: Fragor, Galatine, Gram, Jat Kittag, Magistar, Scindo and Scindo Prime. These weapons generally share the following traits: *Medium range. *Slow to medium attack speed. *High base damage. *Most deal damage. **The Fragor, Jat Kittag and Magistar deal damage. *Attacks hit multiple enemies. *Medium to large AoE attacks that either stagger or knock down enemies. *Posses momentum during normal attack. Machete Weapons Includes Prova, Prova Vandal, Machete, Machete Wraith, Kama, and Nami Solo. These weapons generally share the following traits: *Medium attack speed. *Medium range. *Most deal damage. **Prova and Prova Vandal deal damage. *Low critical chance and damage. *Normal attacks generally only hit 1 enemy. Nikana Weapons Includes Nikana and Dragon Nikana. These weapons share the same traits: *Medium attack speed. *Medium range. *The Nikana has medium base damage, while the Dragon Nikana arguably has one of the highest damage output of any melee weapons in the game. *Deal primarily damage. *Low to medium critical damage and medium critical multiplier. *Attacks can hit multiple enemies. Polearm Weapons Includes the polearms: Lesion, Orthos, Orthos Prime, Serro and Sydon. These weapons generally share the following traits: *Long range. **Lesion has short range. *Medium to fast attack speed. *Large slam radius. Scythe Weapons Includes Anku, Caustacyst, Ether Reaper, Hate and Reaper Prime. *Short to medium range. **The Hate and Reaper prime have a larger knockdown radius then the other Scythe weapons. *Base damage of all weapons range from 65, 70, and 75. **The Caustacyst does only Corrosive Damage. **The Anku does primarily Puncture Damage with minimal Impact and even less Slash. **All other Scythes do primarily Slash Damage with minimal Puncture and Impact. *All Scythes have an above average attack speed of 1.08 and 1.0. **The Hate has a faster than average attack speed despite the low attack rate rating of 0.917. *All Scythes have a great critical chance and critical damage. This does not include the Caustacyst though because it is a Status chance Scythe. **The Hate, Reaper Prime, and Anku all have 20% crit chance. While the Ether reaper only has 15%. Caustacyst has a very small 5.0% **All Scythes besides Hate have a 2.0x critical damage multiplier. Hate has a 2.5x critical damage multiplier. *All Scythes besides the Caustacyst have a low status chance of 10% 12% and 15% respectively. The Caustacyst has a high 30% status chance. *All Scythes besides Hate and Reaper prime come with a polarity. *The Anku, Caustacyst and Ether Reaper's stance slot has a polarity which matches Stalking Fan. While the Hate and Reaper Prime's stance slot has a matching Reaping Spiral. *All Scythes also have a Delux Skin called Spearmint Scythe which is available only for a limited time during the Holiday Season. Sparring Weapons Includes the Hirudo, Kogake, and Obex. * Short attack range. * Average attack speed of 1.0 and 0.917 respectively. * The Hirudo have a higher base attack damage of 55 compared to Kogake's 35 and Obex's 25. ** The Hirudo does primarily Puncture with low Impact and very low Slash. ** The Kogake and Obex does primarily Impact with low Puncture and Slash. *** The Obex does Electrical Damage on slam attacks. * Decent critical chance and critical damage multiplier across the board. ** Hirudo has a very high critical damage multiplier of 3.0x although it's critical chance is 15% compared to Kogake's 20% and Obex's 25%. Both Kogake and Obex have 2.0x critical damage. * The status chance on all weapons is quite low with Hirudo at 5.0% and Kogake and Obex at 10% each. * Only Hirudo comes with a polarity which is the polarity. * All weapons have the same stance polarity , although only one of the stances; Brutal Tide has that polarity, the other stance mod Grim Fury has a polarity. Staff Weapons Includes the staves Amphis, Bo and Bo Prime. These weapons generally share the following traits: *Medium to long range. *Medium attack speed. *Medium base damage. *Deal damage. **Amphis deals damage on jump attacks. *Attacks hit multiple enemies. *Normal attacks stun enemies. Sword Weapons Includes Broken-War, Cronus, Dark Sword, Ether Sword, Heat Sword, Jaw Sword, Mire, Pangolin Sword, Plasma Sword, Prisma Skana, Skana and Skana Prime. These weapons generally share the following traits: *Medium range. *Medium attack speed. *Normal attacks have medium base damage. *Most deal damage. **Mire applies additional damage on each hit. **Plasma Sword deals primarily damage. **Jaw Sword deals primarily damage. *Normal attacks generally only hit 1 enemy. Thrown Weapons (Also named 'Glaives' by players) Includes the Glaive, Glaive Prime, Kestrel, Orvius, Halikar, and Cerata. *Can be thrown by holding the attack button. Cannot make melee attacks until the weapon returns. *Normal attacks have short range while the thrown attack has much higher range. *Average and above average Attack speed. **While almost all weapons have either 1.0, 1.1, or 1.2 attack speed, the Orvius has a mere 0.750 attack speed. *Almost all thrown weapons have the same base attack of 35. Except the Kestrel at 30, and the Orvius at 50. **Almost all Thrown weapons except for the Kestrel, Cerata, and Halikar have high Slash damage and low to medium Puncture and Impact damage. ***The Kestrel does mainly Impact with little Puncture and Slash. ***The Cerata does Toxic damage. ***The Halikar does Puncture damage. **The Orvius has Cold Damage as the damage type for it's thrown attack. **The Halikar has Magnetic Damage as the damage type for it's slam attack. **The Cerata has High Puncture and low Impact and Slash damage as the damage type for it's thrown attack. **All weapons have an average of 150 to 170 thrown damage accept for the Kestrel which is 90. *All thrown weapons accept for the Orvius and Cerata have a base 5.0% critical chance and 1.5x critical damage multiplier. The Orvius and Cerata both have a 2.0x critical multiplier but Orvius only has a 10% critical chance while the Cerata has a 15% critical chance. *All thrown weapons have a base 10% status chance accept for Halikar and Cerata which both have 15% status chance. *For most thrown weapons they can only hit one target at a time. *All thrown weapons are Silent when thrown. *Can hit enemies when the weapon is returning to the user. *All thrown weapons have a and a polarity besides the Cerata which has a and a polarity. *All thrown weapon's stance polarity which is the same for all the weapons and the same for the two existing stance mods Astral Twilight and Gleaming Talon. *Players can still do as they please while their weapon has been thrown out. de:Waffentypen Category:Mechanics